<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【周迦】Unstoppable by Kugaitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769203">【周迦】Unstoppable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki'>Kugaitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugaitsuki/pseuds/Kugaitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游乐园礼装和周总裁的脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【周迦】Unstoppable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>广场中央的时钟敲过三下，冬日里显得分外奢侈的阳光渐渐暗淡下来，圣诞节前夕游乐园里早早便装饰起彩灯与铃铛，四处都是约会的甜蜜情侣或者和乐融融的一家人，周围的欢声笑语衬托得独自坐在休息区的阿周那更加寂寞。</p><p>“阿周那，抱歉，店长临时有事出门拜托我留下看店，麻烦再多等一会儿，店长回来我就马上赶过去。”</p><p>阿周那定定地看着这条刚收到的消息直到手机屏幕黑下去，额角青筋暴起。</p><p>自己提出要来游乐园玩结果还迟到，你究竟知不知道公司年底有多忙？你以为我是推掉了多少会议花了多大代价调整日程表才腾出半天空闲！顺便，谦虚地讲我的薪水是每分钟974美金，这份损失你打算拿什么补偿我？</p><p>总裁大人的手指在手机屏幕上翻飞，愤怒地宣泄情绪。</p><p>“呼……哈……”在按下发送按钮的前一秒，阿周那深吸了口气让自己冷静下来。</p><p>一队孩童互相追逐打闹着从面前跑过，冬青木上的积雪吧嗒一声落到地上，路过的观光小火车播放着欢快的音乐，到处都洋溢着温馨的节日气氛。</p><p>将对话框中的一长串文字全部选中，删除，然后重新写下：“不必着急，刚下过雪，来的路上注意安全，我会一直等你。”</p><p>回信后，阿周那对着面前两杯咖啡发出一声叹息。</p><p>他开始反思迦尔纳的随性或许该归咎于自己平日的纵容，但，谁让自己那么喜欢迦尔纳。</p><p>端起纸杯送到嘴边阿周那思考该如何打发时间，一抬眼发现柜台后的店员直勾勾地盯着这边，显然将自己刚才的失态都看进眼里，还露出“兄弟我懂你，坚强”的表情。</p><p>“……”不，不是你想的那样。阿周那尴尬地整理了下领带移开视线，忽然在不远处发现了一个和他同样形单影只的白色身影。</p><p>大约十岁的男孩坐在旋转木马附近的长凳上眼神迷茫地看着来来往往的行人，一头银发宛如初雪，白皙的肌肤完美无暇，如果不是频频地转头似是在寻找什么人，简直会让人误以为他是个雕琢精致的雪娃娃。</p><p>像，太像了。若非年龄对不上，再加上阿周那确认那家伙第一次跟自己上chuang时还是个处男，他绝对会以为这孩子是迦尔纳的私生子。</p><p>莫名对那孩子有些在意，再加上自己本就不会对需要帮助的人坐视不管，阿周那站起身走过去。</p><p>凑近了看，男孩穿着时髦的双排扣风衣和金属圆扣装饰的高筒靴，领口的粉色蝴蝶结是点睛之笔。阿周那再次确定这孩子绝对跟迦尔纳没有关系，那家伙怎么可能生出衣品如此优秀的儿子。</p><p>他在男孩的身前蹲下，露出讨小孩子喜欢的和善笑容。</p><p>“小弟弟，为什么一个人站在这？”</p><p>面对陌生人搭话，男孩没有如一般小孩子那样表现出害怕的模样，反而惊讶地睁大了眼睛，圆溜溜的蓝色瞳孔像布偶猫一样，露出无限崇拜的神情。</p><p>“哦哦！阿周那变成大人了！”</p><p>……什么？</p><p> </p><p>阿周那自觉自己的名字不算少见，碰到重名很正常，但是当他得知男孩的名字是“迦尔纳”时，不禁为命运的捉弄连连摇头。</p><p>他向男孩解释自己虽然的确名叫阿周那但与他以为的那个人是完全不同的存在，豆丁迦尔纳——姑且这么称呼吧——冷静地想了想，说着“也是有这样的事”，很快接受了。</p><p>连这副淡然的性格也一模一样，不敢相信世界上真有这样的巧合。</p><p>“所以，你站在这里是在等那个阿周那吗？”</p><p>“嗯，在这个地方跟弟弟走散了，他说再发生这种情况就站在原地等他来找我。”</p><p>……一般这种话都是哥哥对弟弟说吧，而且这个“再”字背后似乎有很多故事呢。阿周那不由得想起那个不让他省心的自家兄长。</p><p>“你们两个带手机了吗，有没有试过联络对方？”</p><p>“啊、有！”男孩才想起这个最简单的方法，将手伸进口袋一阵摸索，突然面色一僵。</p><p>翻出来的口袋内衬破了个大洞。豆丁迦尔纳的运气跟自己家那个同样差得令人扶额。</p><p>“那还记得家人的电话号码吗？”阿周那依然耐心地帮忙想办法。</p><p>“记得。那个，嗯……诶？”豆丁迦尔纳仰起头眼睛向上看去努力地回忆，本应牢记在脑海中的数字却如同飘上天的彩虹肥皂泡泡消失不见。</p><p>连关键时刻掉链子这点都能重合，阿周那转身暗暗捂住了心口。</p><p>既然看到了就没法放着不管，阿周那询问迦尔纳自己可否陪他一起等，男孩点点头挪动屁股腾出另一半椅子。</p><p>真是毫无戒心呢。但也托他的福，自己不用在店员同情的目光下一个人喝完两杯咖啡。阿周那把另一杯分给了男孩，该感谢迦尔纳的小学生味觉，自己在咖啡里加了很多砂糖和奶精，豆丁迦尔纳应该不讨厌。</p><p>等等，小孩子能喝咖啡吗？在阿周那意识到这个问题前，迦尔纳已经喝空了纸杯吐出一团白色的水汽，可爱的红晕爬上脸颊。</p><p>又坐了会儿，寒冷的天气里咖啡带来的热量飞快消散，迦尔纳小声打了个喷嚏。阿周那解下自己的围巾系到他脖子上，觉得这样下去可不行，自己还挺得住，但这么小的孩子会感冒吧。</p><p>阿周那试图说服迦尔纳别再继续等了。拜托游乐场的工作人员广播一条寻人启事是最好的解决办法，但他莫名希望能亲自带迦尔纳找到家人，或许是因为自己实在太无聊，想尽可能再跟男孩多呆一会儿。</p><p>“不如沿着你们今天游玩的路线再走一遍，或许可以发现他的踪迹。”阿周那提议。</p><p>“但游客这么多，找人很不方便啊。”迦尔纳冷静地指出。</p><p>的确，冬季天黑得早，以小孩子的视野即便彼此就在附近也可能错过。阿周那心下思索眼睛忽然瞄到旁边卖字母气球的摊贩，想到了个主意。</p><p>“跟我来。”</p><p> </p><p>五个红色的气球组成了男孩的名字“KARNA”，阿周那将绳子的末端打上结，拜托迦尔纳把气球绑在自己的手腕上。</p><p>“这样就可以了吗？阿周那会明白吗？”</p><p>“既然是你的弟弟一定很聪明，只要看到就一定会理解。”</p><p>他们坐着观光车回到游乐园正门，循着迦尔纳的指引边走边看，一路上吸引了许多探寻的目光。这也是无可奈何的，自己和豆丁迦尔纳怎么看都是奇怪的组合，说是父子年龄不符，说是兄弟又完全不像。当他们坐在旋转咖啡杯里，旁边某位年长的女士的目光始终牢牢锁定在阿周那身上，大有他一有什么奇怪举动就立刻打电话报警的架势。</p><p>竟然会被当成犯罪嫌疑人，阿周那走出设施围栏揉了揉眉心，忽然感觉指尖一暖，雪白的小手主动圈住了自己的手。</p><p>“这样就不会被人误会了。”迦尔纳仰起头勾起浅淡的微笑。</p><p>虽然看起来是个天然呆，却意外地很会照顾人。他忍不住揉了揉迦尔纳的银发，手指埋入发丝间仿佛陷入蓬松的云朵。</p><p>“然后我们在那里买了棉花糖。”又向前走了一段，两人路过甜品站，头顶的电子屏幕上闪过各种造型可爱很受小孩子欢迎的零食。看着迦尔纳一脸想要的表情，阿周那直接带着他站到柜台前。</p><p>“这个我不能要。”看着眼前的芙芙棉花糖，迦尔纳缩了缩脖子。</p><p>“既然是回顾行程，那就要连细节一起还原。”阿周那直接把彩虹色的握柄塞进迦尔纳手里，又多要了一份吉拿棒。</p><p>大概是被甜食哄得开心，豆丁迦尔纳变得话多起来。他说像这种路边摊的零食阿周那其实也想要，只是每次都的不愿意说出来，所以自己都会买两份，借口吃不完留给弟弟。还说到之后他们去玩了打靶，阿周那很擅长射击游戏还帮自己赢回了礼物，说着他将毛茸茸的芙芙挎包举过头顶展示给自己看。</p><p>不知为何，阿周那的心口泛起酸涩的感觉。</p><p>“你们兄弟的感情真好啊。”似是说给迦尔纳听，也似是单纯的喟叹。</p><p>出乎意料的，迦尔纳摇摇头，还是第一次有人这样认为。</p><p>或许因为弟弟是母亲再婚后生下的孩子，两个人无论样貌、性格、喜好都截然相反。他喜欢普通的巧克力蛋糕，阿周那则更喜欢熔岩蛋糕，他是豆沙馅派，阿周那则是红豆派，连晚餐吃甜咖喱还是辣咖喱都能争执不下。虽然同睡一张床，其实争吵的时候更多，打架也是常有的事。</p><p>“但就算这样，我也最喜欢阿周那了。”小孩子藏不住情绪，立刻笑弯了眉眼。一瞬间，男孩像汤圆一样白嫩圆润的脸蛋与另一个迦尔纳重合在一起，仿佛自己真的正牵着变小了的迦尔纳。在那个人最孤独迷茫的时候，自己没能在他身边。就算只有片刻，这段奇遇似乎弥补了他内心深处的某个遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>直至太阳敛去最后的光芒，他们依然没有找到另一个孩子。其他地方已经走遍，只剩下最后一处设施还没有去。</p><p>“也许因为找不到你，他自己先回家了？”</p><p>迦尔纳没有说话但内心似乎已经有答案，只是目视前方，脚步坚定地向前走。</p><p>到达最终的目的地仍没有见到想见的人就把这孩子送到游乐场服务站去，阿周那内心如此计划。自己的任性该结束了。但当他们接近旋转木马时，一声响亮的呼喊盖过周围无数嘈杂。</p><p>“迦尔纳！”</p><p>阿周那和豆丁迦尔纳一起望向声音的来处。在最初发现这孩子的位置，黑发的男孩向他们飞奔过来，那被迦尔纳戏称为巧克力色的肤色与自己如出一辙。</p><p>“阿周那！”迦尔纳也松开自己的手奔向前去。</p><p>在触碰对方的瞬间游乐园所有的灯光忽然亮起来，万千灯火映照下，兄弟两人紧紧握住彼此的手。</p><p>“不是告诉过你在原地等我别到处乱走吗！尤其是不可以跟奇怪的大叔走，居然还弄丢了手机，你的脑子里装的都是爆米花吗？”</p><p>“阿周那的手好冷。”</p><p>“当然了，你以为这是谁害的，我可是在这里站了快一个小时！”</p><p>迦尔纳将弟弟的手圈在掌心捧到嘴边哈气，完全没将对方的数落放在心上。</p><p>虽然感觉这会儿打扰两人十分不识趣，阿周那还是走上前去。</p><p>“抱歉，不是迦尔纳的错，是我坚持带他走的。”奇怪的大叔主动自首。</p><p>虽然早有心理准备，但在看到豆丁阿周那的那一刻，他还是跟男孩一样因为世界上出现了另一个自己而惊讶不已。</p><p>两双漆黑的眸子视线相对，明明身高还不到自己腰部，豆丁阿周那却有着不输给成年人的气势。</p><p>“你带走迦尔纳究竟有什么企图！”</p><p>“不是的，阿周那……”无视迦尔纳辩解的声音，豆丁阿周那戒备地把人藏到身后，像只护食的黑猫。</p><p>嗯，这份独占欲也和自己很像。</p><p>“没有，只是觉得他那样枯等不如主动去寻你，也可以活动一下暖暖身子，但看起来是我做了多余的事情。请不要责怪迦尔纳，他一直相信你会回来找他。”</p><p>豆丁阿周那张着嘴说不出话，转头看向身后的兄长，见他诚恳地对自己点点头。</p><p>“那……姑且相信你吧，因为迦尔纳不会说谎……”豆丁阿周那的声音弱了下去，避开迦尔纳的目光，低头悄悄抹了下鼻尖，擦去不知是因为天气寒冷还是其他原因而流出的鼻涕。</p><p>“非常抱歉，请原谅我刚才的失言，感谢您照顾兄长。”豆丁阿周那突然正色向自己鞠躬道谢，见自己身旁的哥哥还愣着直接按着他的背一起弯下腰。待直起身，两条眉毛又纠缠到一起，心怀不甘地补充道：“不过，如果能带他直接去找工作人员就更好了，也免得给您添麻烦。”</p><p>不错嘛，懂分寸知进退，这小鬼有潜力。阿周那起了逗弄的念头，露出完美的笑容故意说道：“怎么会添麻烦，你哥哥非常乖，我还想着如果再找不到你便邀请他回家里做客呢。”</p><p>“！”小家伙立刻炸了毛，下意识地把哥哥搂进怀里，重新带上戒备的目光打量起阿周那。这家伙果然是敌人吧。</p><p> </p><p>“大人的阿周那，再见！”迦尔纳向他挥手告别，豆丁阿周那微微颔首然后拉着兄长走远。正是无忧无虑的年纪尚未察觉内心隐藏的那份感情，无论未来将会面对什么，他们都知道自己不是孤单一人。</p><p>“阿周那，那个炸面包很好吃，大哥哥买给我的，你也尝尝看。”</p><p>“什么……唔唔！真是的，还要再加一条以后不准吃陌生人给的东西。”</p><p>“啊，花车游行要开始了。”</p><p>“听好，这次记得一定要抓牢我的手，绝对不能放开哦！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>这段脑回路根本不在一条线上却依然进行得下去的对话乘着风飘进耳朵里，阿周那觉得好笑又感到羡慕，这就是所谓“兄弟”吗？而凉意也趁势钻进衣领，他不由打了个寒噤，忽然想起自己的围巾已经成了豆丁迦尔纳的纪念品。</p><p>游客休息区中，情侣们用心形的双头吸管分享同一杯饮料，有个女孩子把刚从娃娃机里抓出来的玩偶让给了被母亲抱在怀里的弟弟。他开始想念起与自己血脉相连的某个人。</p><p>突然，感觉头上一紧被套上了什么东西。</p><p>“久等了阿周那，这是迟到的赔礼。”没有任何征兆，长大版的迦尔纳出现在眼前，衬衫只扣到第二颗扣子仿佛跟别人不在同一个季节，开心地指了指从那头银色乱发里长出来的兔耳朵，“是一对的哦。”</p><p>阿周那突然感觉喉咙发紧。原本决定等这家伙来一定要对他好好说教一番，或是顺势发脾气说自己堂堂个总裁才不要戴这种愚蠢的头饰，然而酝酿了许久只挤出一句：“你是怎么找到我的？”</p><p>迦尔纳没说话，笑着指了指阿周那的左手，他这才意识到组成迦尔纳名字的气球还系在自己的手腕上。</p><p>“看来这段时间并没有让你觉得无聊呢。”</p><p>想必迦尔纳也看到了刚才的情形，阿周那眯起眼睛，按耐不住使坏的心思：“不好奇吗，那个跟我长得特别相似的男孩，搞不好是我跟哪个女人的孩子，将来再冒出来分我的财产。”</p><p>“那是不可能的。”</p><p>连犹豫都没有否定得干脆利落，对方不上钩阿周那顿时感觉无趣地挑了下眉毛，迦尔纳却接着说道：“因为阿周那最喜欢我了，只会跟我在一起。”</p><p>“……”迦尔纳有恃无恐的语气听起来十分欠打，偏偏阿周那又没办法反驳他。可恶啊……寒冷的冬夜，阿周那整个人却像个烤番薯一样从头到脚都在冒热气。</p><p>“真好啊……”望着那对兄弟离去的方向，迦尔纳忽然发出感慨，“兄弟俩能一起度过童年时光。”</p><p>“……我们还有很多时间。”阿周那将实际上比自己还要高1厘米的男人拥入怀中，手掌抚摸过他的头发。</p><p>无论分离多久，无论相隔多远，渴望重逢的心意定会指引他们找到彼此。</p><p> </p><p>将气球全部分发给路过的孩童，阿周那执起迦尔纳的手与他十指相扣。</p><p>“走吧阿周那，我想去坐摩天轮。”</p><p>“摩天轮的话我推荐等天色完全黑下来再坐，那样夜景才更漂亮，还可以近距离欣赏焰火表演，现在先去吃晚餐吧。”</p><p>“有道理，不愧是阿周那。”</p><p>被恋人夸奖的总裁大人暗自露出危险的笑容。</p><p>呵，毕竟他不确定迦尔纳从摩天轮下来后是否还有力气再玩别的游乐项目。</p><p>害自己等这么久的帐，他会向迦尔纳连本带利地讨回来。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>